Their story
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has been the head of his household for a total of almost 3 years. He keeps beside him Sebastian Michaelis, his demon butler, between them the contract is solid and strong as can be. Ciel however finds him self developing feelings for the butler, feelings that are new to him as a person. Will Sebastian return those feelings or crush them entirely?
1. Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive sat at his desk looking at the documents scattered over the desk and sighed ever so quietly as he leaned back in his chair his thumb rubbing his ring instinctively and unaware he was doing it until he looked down then stopped looking deep into the deep blue diamond staring at his eye patch and grimaced sighed louder this time when he nearly jumped out of his skin at a loud crashing sound outside, he glared walking up to the window throwing the curtains open his face shaped into a deep scowl as he looked down at his gardener Finny, apologizing to Sebastian over something he had done wrong and immediately Ciel's glare and scowl were gone as he looked down at his butler his heart stuttering once, twice and Sebastian suddenly looked up making his heart pick up a new speed and intensity he didn't understand and he quickly shut the curtain the blush creeping up from his neck making his cheeks turn into a deep red like a freshly bloomed rose and he took in shaky breaths as his heart thumped and raced in his chest. He stood there like that for about 15 minutes before taking a deep breath his chest expanding with it and he looked at the papers knowing he was never going to focus but he sat in his chair anyways when there was 3 soft knocks on the door and his heart sputtered as he knew exactly who was on the other side of that door and his blushed only burned brighter all over again like a flame was burning under his skin.

"Young master?" Sebastian's low soothing voice came to him through the door.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

Ciel hesitated standing up pressing his palms against the desk as his cheeks flamed with color and his body...well his body felt like it had just been submerged into a flaming hot hell and his heart was screaming and aching for Sebastian to stroke his cheek or him to take Ciel into his loving embrace. He took a couple deep breathes not trusting his voice so he just simply nodded and almost like he could see Sebastian opened the door and Ciel fought the urge to sigh in contentment looking at his butler. Sebastian's hair was obsidian black, framing his face perfectly and his deep red eyes looked beautiful in the fading sunlight like they were sparkling rubies, his lips were absolutely perfect, his slightly high arched eye brows and his perfect face made him want to really sigh just looking at him as his face flushed again when Sebastian caught him staring. Sebastian grinned wickedly looking at Ciel's blushing face stepping into the room closing the door behind him and walks towards the desk when to his surprise Ciel dashed behind the desk his face turning an even darker shade of red as he looked down, his beautiful gem like blue eye looking down at the desk.

"Are you alright, young master. If not then I can-"

"No Sebastian there's nothing wrong with me." I only get a strong feeling when your around though, Ciel thought to himself as he looked down.

"Then what is it that seems to ale you young master." Sebastian says his low sweet and soothing voice wrapping around Ciel almost making him shiver when he realized the sun was almost already gone and his stomach was snarling loud enough that Sebastian smiled. "I'll go and start making supper." He turned to walk away when suddenly the butler stopped feeling a hand on his holding it tightly and slowly Sebastian turned his head to look at Ciel who was looking up at him,his face a bright beautiful red color,his heart thumping away like he was nervous or scared. "Young master? Ciel?" He says somewhat hesitant when he felt a stirring in his chest like something was making a nice little home there as he stared into Ciel's blue eye admiring the color of it noticing he never truly took in the color of it or the depth as he stared at him. Nor did he realize how heartbreaking cute Ciel looked when he was blushing and it was then he knew he needed to pull away, put as much distance between him and his master but he couldn't move his body at all, it was like he was under a compulsion or order from his master. Ciel's face seemed to turn an even deeper shade of red if that were possible and he moved around the desk so he was standing in front of Sebastian looking up into his face.

"Sebastian..." Ciel murmurs softly his head tilting back a little more of its on accord to look into Sebastian's eyes further and he was hoping Sebastian couldn't hear his heart beating and skipping away like there was no tomorrow as Sebastian looked right back into Ciel's blue eye as he hesitantly raised a gloved hand up cupping Ciel's burning cheek and it was like lightening was zinging up his arm straight to his chest and he knew by the look on Ciel's face he was not expecting this feeling either and then he did something else Sebastian did not expect. Ciel began to move up leaning in closer to him almost like his body was swooning and moving in closer to Sebastian's and instinctively he wrapped his arm around Ciel's waist to hold him up right and then a faint blush tinged Sebastian's cheeks as he stood there holding Ciel in his arms close to his body. Although there was plenty of times where Sebastian had walked close enough to feel his body heat and a few times when he had picked Ciel up but this...this felt much more intimate than he would've thought and then the eye patch fell from Ciel's face and he stared deeply into both his eyes, looking at his mark etched into Ciel's making his eye look like it had a light little tinge of violet mixed in with the beautiful blue of his eyes. Sebastian was unaware at first of how close they were and how they were just staring into each other eyes for what seemed like years rather then seconds when Ciel leaned up further and Sebastian suddenly stepped back his cheeks flushing a little bit more.

"I must go see to the preparation of dinner." Sebastian says his soothing voice once again washing over the earl as he sighed backing up towards the desk moving around it and turned his chair so he was facing the window and with a vague motion with his hand for the butler to go and for some strange reason Ciel just felt...hurt. Like Sebastian was trying to put more distance between them save for anything but the contract. "Young master..." Sebastian says again frowning a bit looking at the back of the chair his brow furrowing slightly as a soft frown overcame his handsome face. Ciel just sat there silent, his hurt feelings almost eating away at him until surprisingly he felt the burn of a couple tears pressing against the back of his eyes for the first time in 3 years and it was somewhat scary to him and he almost didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him and he looked up out of his thoughts all but sensing Sebastian standing behind the chair and Ciel fought the urge to stop breathing and wish for him to go away as Sebastian walked around and crouched in front of him looking up into Ciel's face the frown more prominent now marring his beautiful face with the front as his cheeks flushed faintly. "Young master please tell me what is wrong." Sebastian said a faint begging tone was in his voice making Ciel's eyes widen a bit and blink with disbelief hearing the begging edge in the demon's voice. Then he sighed resting his cheek against his fist looking at the demon then closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the longing or the pain in the depths of his blue eyes.

"Its nothing Sebastian, go and prepare dinner, I will be down as soon as its been made." Ciel says his voice sounding like a dead thing that held no life and his posture showed one who was in some type of pain but he heard his stomach growl and opened one eye to look at Sebastian seeing he was grinning softly looking at the boy which caused Ciel's blush to come back to life with a new type of fierce burning.

"I shall have dinner done in no time so you won't be hungry long." Sebastian stood up walking to the study's door while Ciel sat there struggling to kill the urge to shout for Sebastian not to leave but he sat still, almost like stone as he kept his eyes shut before he could stop it a single tear dripped down as the hurt feelings of being pushed away from the one person he knew he had grown so deeply to care for, maybe this was love but Ciel had no idea if it was, all he knew was he wanted Sebastian whether he was a demon or not, he was the one he wanted to be with even if his time was limited on this Earth he wanted to spend it with him before the demon devoured his soul. So why was he suddenly crying? Ciel had no answers which made him feel like he was going in circles and he buried his face in his hands the tears dripping on at a time and he never felt more pathetic, he was a Phantomhive for god sake! Shouldn't he have so much more dignity than this?

"What am I going to do?" Ciel murmurs to himself watching the tears fall down as they come and he sat there like that trying just desperately to gather up his mask of coolness but it wouldn't come and he allowed himself this one brief moment where he would embrace this pain for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian's POV

Walking down the hall his brow furrowed as he found himself looking over his shoulder ever 5 minutes when he got closer to the stair case and he sighed loudly his perfect seeming to become more beautiful to anyone looking at it but he felt nothing but complete and total worry, it was so intense that it made his chest feel extremely tight like he really couldn't get a deep breath as he walked down to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner but slowly his mind began to drift off for the first time. His mind wondered off quickly to two sets of gorgeous blue eyes that sparkled like the blue sky or the ocean during the summer time that stole his breath away, his mark that was so deeply etched into his eye that always seemed to glow a little brighter when he was near Ciel and the way Ciel looked when he had nearly all but swooned in his arms leaning up his face a deep crimson...It wasn't something Sebastian thought he could or would ever forget it had pulled at his heart and it also pulled at his emotions in a way he never experienced before. He wanted to lean down and plant a deep passionate kiss on Ciel and sweep him up into his arms fully and never let him go while his lips would ravage Ciel's mouth. Sebastian covered his mouth with his gloved hand closing his eyes as he struggled to keep making the dinner but his mind wouldn't let it be as it drifted to do other things to that boy things that he shouldn't want to do other than devour his soul when their time together would come to an end but a sharp pain hit him in the chest as he stopped in the middle of his actions when he realized...he didn't want there time to come to an end, sure some part of him missed the freedom he used to have but now...now he did not WANT to leave Ciel anymore. He kept cooking and once he finished he set the table although everything was in perfect condition he still checked and ran his hands over everything though he knew he didn't have to at all but he felt the strange desire and need to make sure everything was completely perfect and then he turned to get Ciel when he nearly actually jumped seeing Ciel standing there his blue eye intent almost like he was burning up on the inside, and his patch rested over his marked eye and Sebastian immediately wanted to take the eye patch off.

"Dinner is ready, young master." Sebastian bowed slightly fighting off the blush creeping up his neck slowly and he turned to go and leave when a small hand immediately slammed over his almost exactly as it happened in the study but Ciel was looking down at his plate,at the food, Sebastian had prepared and Sebastian looked at the boy blinking a few times. He stood there then hesitantly and slowly pulled his hand away from Ciel who's hand clenched once before putting in lap under the table taking a deep breath.

"Thank you Sebastian."

"Your welcome, my young master." Sebastian says keeping the surprised edge out of his voice as he gave another little bow to his master and stood straight getting lost in his mind once again. Why had he felt that rush of pride at being thanked by him? Usually any other day Sebastian would just brush it off as Ciel being polite and thanking him for doing this but...when he had grabbed his gloved hand on both accounts of the day felt a rush of some unknown emotion. He decided however he would keep these feelings from interfering with his daily duties and his watching over his master. But these feelings and fantasies were becoming harder and harder to suppress them and it was almost like slowly his heart was being attacked by these feelings and the constant feeling of wanting and the desperate desire for something other than his soul that seemed like it would be oh so mouth watering and sweet but his mind began shifting to something else that would be completely more mouthwatering. . . .

". . .Sebastian!"

Blinking rapidly Sebastian looked at Ciel who's blue eye seemed to blaze with an unknown feeling along with fury, his cute cheeks flushed a beautiful crimson red almost like a rose. Sebastian blinked again shaking his head quickly before looking at Ciel again." Yes what is it master?" He says a bit hesitant wondering what exactly Ciel had been talking about seeing as he wasn't even paying attention! I'm a horrible butler, he thought to himself feeling a little upset by this as Ciel's eyes sparked with nothing but anger at the butler and he suddenly stood up so fast his chair was knocked over his hands practically shook with anger as his delicate looking brows furrowed into a deep scowl looking at the butler before he turned walking to the door.

"Its nothing now, forget it." Ciel says over his shoulder as he walked out and Sebastian noticed he only ate half of his dinner, the rest of it looked like Ciel had just moved it around his plate making him frown slightly looking up at the door where his young master walked through and he sighed internally part of him feeling irritated and angry with the boy himself but never did it last before it went away and he heard a door being slammed shut. He sighed out loud then his brow furrowed deeply when he noticed Bardroy standing in the kitchen doorway his arms crossed a cigarette in his mouth as he stared at the plate then at Sebastian.

"I take it the young master is upset about something."

"How would you know Bardroy?"

"Well I guess since I usually don't eat or only eat a bit is when I'm most upset about something that's happened. But that's just me it might be completely different for the young master."

"He might be upset, he was incredibly angry with me for not listening to him when he had been speaking."

"Go talk to him then Sebastian. I learned from experience never let anyone whether it be master and servant, husband and wife, a courting couple, siblings or even servants among servants is that you never let someone walk away or go to sleep angry with you. . . .So go talk to the young master,he might just tell you why he would seem so upset or angry with you I'll take care of cleaning this up you go and talk."

Sebastian blinked at this somewhat new side of Bardroy and he nodded turning to the door all but taking off running towards his young masters room his feet looking like they weren't even touching the ground as he ran down the halls and up the stairs until he paused at Ciel's door his hand raised to knock.

Bardroy's POV

Watching as Sebastian took off running Bardroy thought it was just a touch strange for him to take off running so fast towards the masters room he wondered briefly if Ciel knew how important he was to the butler or how the butler sometimes looked at Ciel when he thought he or Mey-rin or Finny were looking and Tanaka. . . . Well if he saw he didn't mention it. Picking up the plate filled with food he walked to the kitchen cleaning it off and his mind flashed back towards the times when he had been in the war when he felt someone touching his arm gently and calling his name and he was following the voice back through his memories and he blinked his mind now back in the present and he realized he had dropped the plate.

"Bardroy...Are you alright?" He blinked again looking into the young almost childish face of Finny and Mey-Rin's face held the same worried look as Finny's and Bardroy blinked one before cracking up laughing, his laugh echoing around the room and doing something they didn't expect he swept Finny and Mey-rin into his arms hugging them as Mey-rin turned a bright shade of red Finny began to laugh along with Bardroy.

Ciel's POV

He paced his bedroom his anger fueling him to stay awake as he mutters and rants underneath his breath as he glares at nothing as his heart thumped to an angry jagged rhythm in his chest nearly making him vibrate with each thud of his aching heart. He couldn't take this much longer, the contract almost meant nothing to him now when all he desperately craved and needed and desired Sebastian with his heart and his body as well, it was worse than any hell when Sebastian looked away from him or wouldn't touch him it killed him every time. Dammit! Why was he thinking these wretched thoughts?! Why was he having these feelings?! Why couldn't he feel this way for Lizzie? Why Sebastian? What was it about Sebastian that is making Ciel slowly fall deeper in love with him everyday no every minute and seconds of the day. Immediately Sebastian's image popped up in his mind his black hair framing his sexy, beautiful dace, those red eyes staring at him made him want to melt in a puddle in the floor and sent his body and mind in a frenzy of fire and desire, his lips were always so perfect, his eye brows just had the more perfect arch to them, his nose was much like his face, perfect and the one thing that made him completely irresistible was that perfectly sculpted body that could be both deadly or passionate and graceful.

"Why? Why why why why why why do I have to care?! Why the hell do I care at all!?" Ciel screams at the top of his lungs his hands clenched around his ears like someone was deliberately whispering these things into his mind as he fell to his knees his body trembling faintly and all but buzzing with the ache to be held in Sebastian's arms. "No!" He screams again this one nearly hoarse and cracking the desire showing to anyone who had heard his voice as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly clenching his hands over his ears tighter as he peeked through his dark lashes the mark on his eye glowing subtly as he took deep breathes standing up and walked to his bathroom shutting the door unbuttoning his shirt and pulled his clothes off almost with a fierce edge to the simple tasks and when he put his hands on his pants he paused briefly looking into his mirror. His own dark hair was rumpled from ripping his shirt off and his cheeks were flushed a deep rose red, his chest heaving with his heavy breaths and his blue eyes seemed bluer to him, even the mark in his left eye looked to be brighter with his desires and anger at that moment and he shook his head hard starting the water unbuttoning his pants and when he shoved them down his cheeks burned an even darker red looking down at the erection he was now sporting with a look almost close to complete surprise and he slammed his back against the wall sliding down it slowly running his fingers through his hair tangling them in it making knots in his hair as he took deep breaths tilting head up looking at the ceiling trying not to focus on his hard aching member that so desperately ached for Sebastian just like the rest of his body did. He moans out loud in utter torment as he stopped the water getting in it right away before Sebastian came and he sunk down sighing in relief his erection slowly fading off as he kept the thoughts and fantasies at bay in his mind, he sunk down low the water up to his mouth when he heard a soft knock on his bathroom door and froze at the voice that followed it.

"Young master? Are you in there?" Sebastian says through the door and Ciel gasps softly as he sunk lower going completely under the water when Sebastian opened the door slowly then walked in and Ciel held his breath hearing Sebastian's sigh. "I know your angry with me but hiding underneath water isn't going to solve anything."

Ciel fought the pout that wanted to come over his face which shocked him again nearly making him lose his breath but his lungs were already screaming for air so he came up with a giant splash nearly soaking the butler as he took deep breaths of fresh air that was slightly tainted with the butlers scent when Ciel took a whiff in through his noise and he fought the urge to jump right in Sebastian's arms as the butler rolled his sleeves up taking his white gloves off with his teeth and Ciel's heart jumped seeing the almost sexy ritual of taking those white crisp gloves off his hands and he stared at the pale whiteness of them and the black nail polish color on his nails made them seem whiter than they truly are, Sebastian then picked up the sponge lathering it with soap and Ciel swallows hard turning his gaze back to the water as fantasies swirled around his mind and he just barely fought back the erection that wanted to pop back up. It was hard, harder than Ciel thought it would be when Sebastian set to work on scrubbing the boy's back as Ciel fought back shivers of desire that wanted to desperately roll over his body as he took a deep breath and before he knew it Sebastian had put the sponge down, pulling those white gloves right back on, the same seal on the back of Sebastian's hand almost seemed to wink at him as the seal in his eye seemed to flare as it met up with Sebastian's mark. Then Sebastian began to walk out to prepare the room for Ciel to sleep and Ciel sighed softly letting his head rest against the back of the tub his hair soaking wet but clean and he stood up grabbing a towel using it to dry his hair off then wrapped it around his waist walking into his bedroom where the butler was waiting a night shirt was draped over his arm as he smiled at the boy who just rolled his eyes at the butler and he let the towel drop off his waist lifting his arms up as the butler slipped the night shirt on him and Ciel walked towards the bed fighting a yawn.

"Master don't you want to. . . . Put on your undergarments for bed?" Sebastian asks hesitating only slightly and when Ciel looked at him in the candle light he could have sworn he saw a faint blush crawling over the demon's cheeks and he looked down his own cheeks heating up "No Sebastian, I mean its not like anyone's gonna know other than you, besides I feel like just sleeping like this tonight." He says his cheeks getting darker and darker as he sat on the bed looking at Sebastian who looked back at him and Ciel swore he felt his body heating up quickly and he prayed he didn't get another erection as his mind screamed they were staring at each other too long before Sebastian looked away.

"Yes my young lord, I understand." Sebastian says walking over to the bed as Ciel moves back on the bed holding back a grin looking at the little trip setup he had and as he was staring at it he noticed it all and understood perfectly. Sebastian tripped but he was no where near the trap and it made Ciel's eyes widen his heart to stop as Sebastian's large form fell on top of him and he groaned softly more in delight than in pain feeling all of Sebastian's weight on top of him. The butlers head was against his shoulder as Ciel's heart thunders in his chest as Sebastian's head lifted and suddenly the butlers face was mere inches from Ciel's making his heart pound even harder almost to a fever and painful pitch and he tried controlling his breathing so he wouldn't hyperventilate as he stared up into Sebastian's red colored eyes and he swallowed hard his face a bright red.

"S-Sebastian.." Ciel stutters his voice sounding weak and almost faint to his own ears as Sebastian looked down at him his own cheeks blushing softly and Ciel couldn't say anything for Sebastian leaned down claiming Ciel's lips with his own kisisng him deeply and passionately with the fierceness of the desires he had been feeling for a while and Ciel kissed back just as fiercely and deeply when Sebastian pulled away as soon as he realized what he was doing and ran for the door not even bothering to look back or say anything leaving Ciel there his heart breaking as he laid there rolling over laying face first on his bed before moving under the covers facing away from the door burrowing his face into the pillow closing his eyes try desperately not to think of the burn and sting of rejection that was so obvious that he got from Sebastian as he sank into a hot fevered type of dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up that morning was both pleasant and almost a nightmare to Ciel. It pleasant because had woken up blissfully alone and the nightmare part was that his bed sheets were almost completely soaked! Most of it was sweat and tears from when he was sleeping and the other part of it being wet was probably because of the fierce hot dream he had last night. He blushed furiously recalling the dream in full and vivid detail as he sat up taking a deep breath and takes another one until he was constantly taking deeply breathes. In his mind the dream came to him in flashes and it heated up his blood as he struggled to control his breathing, they dream was so vivid, Sebastian was kissing him just as fiercely as he had before Ciel fell asleep, Sebastian had let his hands wander all over the smaller boy kissing his along his jawline down his neck, his hands caressing Ciel's hips slowly in a sensual way moving following the path of his hands down to his hips and the way Sebastian had looked at him . . . . .It was a look that he longed to see on the butlers face in reality and then Sebastian had ended up taking his erection in mouth which had brought new sensations to the boy enough to that when he did climax it was hard enough to wake him up, but not before he saw this look on Sebastian's face, it was almost close to an adoring sweet look then he opened his mouth to say something when Ciel had woken up drenched in sweat,tear stains that traveled down his face and his sheets were soaked with the evidence of his arousal at the dream. Ciel stood up nearly trembling his legs shaking a bit, as he ran to the bathroom grabbing the sponge soaking it in water running back to the bedroom and stopped dead in his tracked when he saw Sebastian standing right in the middle of his room looking at the soaked bed sheets then up at Ciel who's face flushed a charming red and his heart leaped in his chest staring into the butlers red eyes.

"S-S-Sebastian what are you doing I did not hear you come in my room." Ciel says trying to sound stern but his voice keeps trembling enough so that it was evident his blush Sebastian didn't say anything he simply walked over to Ciel who took to shaking steps back fighting off his erection desperately but he was losing that battle and he closed his eyes tightly when the butler stopped in front of him and Ciel felt his gaze down at his hips then on his face as he blushed even darker and hard when he felt a cool hand press against his cheek making his eyes shoot open and a gasp burst from his lips. Sebastian stood in front of him their bodies just inches apart which made a little wave of wanting crossed over his body nearly making him shiver as he stared up into Sebastian's red eyes his blush darkening and he wanted nothing more than to have another fierce passionate kiss with the demon like they had last night, just thinking about it made his heart race, made him want to writhe with want and made him blush all the more darker from these emotions.

"I understand the mess that is your bed." He smiles just faintly, a slightly upturning of the corner of is mouth as he stared at Ciel. "I'll have your sheets cleaned right away, I'll clean them myself in fact if you'd rather spare anyone the details of whats on your sheets." While he said this though Sebastian stood evermore closer to the boy as his cheeks turned a darker red his heart thumping so hard it nearly shook his body as he stared up at Sebastian who just kept stroking his cheek softly and gently. Why wasn't he turning away like usual? Ciel faintly shivered against the coolness of Sebastian's hands who kept leaning lower and lower until his face was right in front of Ciel's who was trying to control his breathing remember the fierce kiss last night looking into Sebastian's eyes but he pulled away leaving Ciel feeling barren and cold like he never knew how hot and alive he could feel around Sebastian. With a little tiny cry Ciel practically pounced on the butler and locked his arms around his neck and kissed him with almost a feverish tinge to it as Sebastian stood there his eyes wide with shock looking down at the younger boy as his lips moved against him before he let out a soft groan kissing Ciel back with the same feverish longing in his body but then at that moment he snapped out of it as he had felt Ciel's tongue brush against his lip he pulled away quickly clearing his throat looking down his cheeks just a tinge pink. "I'll wash your sheets for you, my young lord, but. . ."

"Yes Sebastian?"

"We can't do that again."

Ciel immediately felt crushed his eyes widening just a bit as he felt the burn of tears and he turns his head bowing a bit squeezing his eyes shut tears slipping down quietly, why did he feel so hurt? 

Sebastian's POV

He looked at Ciel's back the words had come out of him feeling like acid and he felt almost like he was crushing himself into dust as he sensed more than saw the tears of anguish and hurt slipping down Ciel's cheeks. He turned walking into his room pulling the sheets up and off bundling them up in his arms walking out the door when he heard a loud sniffle from the bathroom and he had to fight his own pain and anguish as he walked out nearly running down the hall towards the washroom and once he got there he shut his eyes tightly his body screaming wanting him to turn and go back, to go back to little Ciel, to pick him up and kiss him feverishly and deeply until they were both completely dizzy by the feel of it and then he clenched his hands hard squeezing his eyes shut much like Ciel had done and he takes multiple deep breathes nearly sinking to the floor. What was with him? He knew he had feelings for Ciel but this. . . .this was so intense, this feeling of pain and like he had hurt himself in the process of forcing those words out and he tried not to feel too hurt but knowing Ciel was probably crying up there nearly pushed him to running back up there. Ciel was doing something to him but he wasn't sure what it was, he found himself growing fond and loving the little things about Ciel, the way he could get defensive about something, his little faint smile that would play over his lips from time to time, his love for sweets but it was everything and the little things that was drawing Sebastian in when he knew he shouldn't be getting attached, that he would soon enough, devour his young masters soul once and for all.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes Finny?"

"I want to ask you a question, if you don't mind."

"Sure whats the question."

"Well...We all want to know, me Mey-Rin, Bardroy and Tanaka we. . . We want to know how exactly you feel for the young master."

Sebastian froze looking down at the soiled sheets in his hands his eyes widening and he suddenly felt a faint blush crawling up his neck that he fought to keep down off his cheeks and turned his back to Finny a thousand things rushing through his mind as he closed his eyes clenching his hands, swallowed hard the words the so desperately wanted to escape as he took a deep breath unclenching his hands and kept his eyes shut the black lashes making them stand out against his white complexion and he opened his eyes slowly looking down at the sheets again his eyes heavy lidded a fantasy slipping into his mind as Finny shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. His mind began to wonder as he let out a low soft breath forcing the blush away as he looked over his shoulder at Finny his thick beautiful black hair hanging around and in his face as he looked at the other boy.

"The master is what he is. My master. I am his butler, why should there be more?" He looked down his gaze suddenly dark with something that would look like pain to anyone else and he didn't want Finny to see it at all deciding to let one piece of truth get out. "I. . . care for the young master, very very much. Now Finny will you please let me get to cleaning the masters sheets?"

"Yes sorry Sebastian!" Finny says his voice ringing around the room as he turned bolting out of the room leaving Sebastian to his thoughts.

Finny's POV

He ran up the stairs towards the main flood of the house where Bardroy, Tanaka and Mey-Rin stood waiting almost impatiently for him to come up the stairs back to them to tell them what he knows now. He fixed his blonde hair pushing it out of his turquoise eyes looking at them then gestured to the door and they all practically ran out of the place to the backyard as they all sat down on the ground, Bardroy leaning forward eagerly, Mey-rin was fidgeting slightly as Tanaka drank his tea like he usually did as he chuckled softly seeing their impatience. Finny looked around at their faces then let out a soft breath.

"I think from what Sebastian told me. . . I think he cares about the young master a lot, but I don't think he will be doing anything about that feeling though but I think the young master should know." Finny said all of this his usual happy attitude seemed to be gone replaced by a total and complete seriousness that made everyone around their little circle as they stared at Finny who let out another breath his golden brows furrowing deeply with a look that did not suit Finny at all. Then Bardroy spoke up for the first time since they sat down in the grass looking at Finny then down at the ground letting out a stream of smoke towards the skye holding the cigarette between his fingers carefully.

"Maybe we should tell the young master but then again we'd be violating Sebastian's privacy at the same time. The young master does deserve to know that's for sure but we cannot for the love of God violate his privacy, we're just servants after all! Its not our business to tell." Bardroy says looking down at the ground still flicking the cigarette in a little pile of ashes taking a deep breath then letting it out as Finny stares at him his brow furrowing even more.

"I agree with him, yes I do." Mey-rin says quietly which was also out of character for her as she clasps her hands together tightly looking down at her lap sitting still her eyes dark behind her glasses then she closes them and Finny turns to Tanaka waiting for his answer.

"I agree with everyone here, but. . . Ciel needs to know how Sebastian feels. It could turn our young master right around feelings wise, he could make a complete recovery and become that smiling boy that Lizzy talked about that day. We need to tell him yet it is not our place to tell him." Tanaka says in his full form staring at the cup then up around at the other three his gaze as intense and piercing as a hawks eye.

Tanaka-"

"We must let Sebastian himself tell the boy."

Then they all lapsed into silence and looked up at the sky praying silent that Sebastian will tell Ciel soon before it was too late for the boy to return any feelings for the butler if it was even possible for him too and they all sighed in unison.

Ciel's POV

Ciel sat in his study staring out the window looking down at the small circle out there consisting of Mey-Rin, Finny, Bardroy and Tanaka as he smiled faintly to himself staring at them. His tears from earlier had long since been gone as had the red puffiness to his eyes as he sighs sitting back in his chair closing his eyes stroking the patch over his left eye idly and opened his right eye half way as he stands up walking to the mirror ripping the patch off staring at his violet blue colored eye with the mark of his contract with the demon butler and he was staring deep into it when the knock on the door nearly made him snap out of his mind so fast his body jolted hard enough he was nearly knocked to the floor by his shock. He stood there not bothering to pretend to be doing something else when he noticed faint redness around his eyes making him glare when he also light blue shadows forming under his eyes making him blink a couple times looking at himself in the mirror when the door opens.

"Young master?"

"Yes?"

"Are...you alright?"

"Yes Sebastian I am fine." Ciel says it closing his eyes letting his hair fall over his marked eye not bothering to look at the butler and fought off his hurt feelings as he turned walking to his chair sitting down turning it towards the window again crossing his arms leaning back in the chair when he heard Sebastian's soft little sigh.

"Ciel. . .I know your angry with me but pushing me away like this is not going to help anything right now." Sebastian says softly before walking out the study door closing and there was only one thought running through his mind, his eyes wide as moons when a slow easy smile came over his face, a simple upturning of the corners of his lips as he looked up at the ceiling and the slow little smile became bigger and more pronounced until he was smiling like an idiot his cheeks turning a deep crimson. He knew only one thing on this planet could really make him smile this hugely for the first time in years and he closed his eyes fighting the chuckles that wanted to escape his face burning a brighter red and he relaxed into his chair. He just got Sebastian to call him by his first name and the rush of happiness was not something Ciel could fight, nor could he fight the blush or smile and it just made him fall deeper in love with Sebastian even though he knew he shouldn't he did and he did nothing to stop it letting waves of oblivion wash over him repeatedly.


	4. Chapter 4

((If you don't like boyxboy or somewhat graphic things don't read this at all, just go on with your day like you never even saw this but for those who DO read it I'm sorry if this isn't any good I am sorry but this is what I thought to do for the 4th chapter to spice it up in a way so this is a more sexy fantasy type chapter))

Laying back on his bed Ciel opened his eyes looking at the ceiling wanting to run or call for Sebastian to come right then and there but he held back as he immediately closed his eyes again. It was technically his bed time but he wanted to stay awake for a while longer, he wanted to daydream a little more and he sighed softly his eye lashes fluttering against his pale cheeks softly. When and how did he fall in love with his butler? It must've been sometime ago, it had been about 2 years since the entire Alois Trancey and Claude situation with had happened but he was so happy to be with HIS Sebastian and to know that even if it made the butler unhappy, he was maybe too happy but he didn't care, he was with Sebastian and that's all that mattered...but did Sebastian even care for him? If he did he wouldn't be pushing Ciel away would he?

"Dammit why can't I even get a moment of silent bliss with out these cursed thoughts?" Ciel mutters blushing quietly to himself as he closed his eyes and he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear his door open nor did he hear it shutting or the footsteps walking over to him. Then his eyes shot open quickly, both different colors yet beautiful, one gem blue the other a gorgeous violet color the mark glowing softly and both these eyes meet the deep red eyes of Sebastian who looked down at the boy, his blue black hair all over the place as he stared up at Sebastian shock covering that beautiful white face of his as Sebastian smiled slowly leaning down and Ciel only had time to gasp when Sebastian sealed his lips to Ciel's and Ciel's heart and soul and body all but vibrated screaming "Yes!" Over and over as his arms winded up around Sebastian's broad shoulders and he burrowed his hands into the butlers midnight black hair kissing the demon back his heart threatening to explode out of his chest. THIS was what he had so desperately been craving and desiring from his demon butler as he blushed fiercely clutching desperately to Sebastian when he felt bare hands sliding under neath his shirt making him gasp loudly his body shivering on its on accord and Ciel nearly moaned with happiness when those hands moved up over his stomach upwards towards his chest pulling his shirt with it and at this when Sebastian's hands brushed over his nipples did he moan out loud in pure ecstasy at the feeling of his hands against them as they hardened making him shiver and gasp slightly when the cool air hit his bare chest his cheeks flushing darkly and then he felt Sebastian's tongue ran over his hard nipples making him gasp loudly arching his back when he felt Sebastian's other hand slip down into his pants making him shudder and then he felt the hand wrap around his aching erection and he cried out feeling Sebastian's hand stroking it quickly as he lapped at his nipples like a kitten drinking milk and he moaned loudly running his fingers through Sebastian's black hair almost like stroking a cat and Sebastian made a little noise stroking Ciel's hard erection faster sucking his nipples hard when Ciel though he couldn't take it anymore he cried out louder than before almost a yell when a loud thud banged on his door and he realized it was someone knocking on the door and he glared at it panting roughly but Sebastian didn't stop stroking him making him moan.

"Young master?! Are you alright?!" It was Bardroy and he knew Finny and Mey-rin had to be out there as well, not that he knew it was just common sense the servant's would be together out there. It made Ciel groan loudly as his head fell back feeling the euphoria of Sebastian touching him, pleasuring him and the simple feel of Sebastian being here with him doing this and he almost forgot about the servants when Sebastian bit down on his nipple softly making him nearly cry out again and he shuddered hard feeling his climax building quickly and he gasped uncontrollably the servants shouting asking if he was okay and then he yelled out loudly his climax shaking him in a soul shattering way and he felt nothing but complete happiness and bliss.

Then his eyes shot right open as he breathed heavily and for one split second he felt a gut wrenching pain knowing it was all a dream, even if the sticky mess in his sheets were evident of it being a dream he wanted to badly for it to be REAL and suddenly tears of the pain eating at him slipped down and he tried to keep from sobbing loudly and he gasps taking in a breath through his silent sobs and squeezed his eyes shut not bothering to move from the spot even if the sticky mess was getting uncomfortable he didn't care, nothing matter at the time other than the fierce desire and longing circling his body as he fought to control himself before Sebastian came in his room. He nearly sobbed out loud before he got up the warm sticky liquid practically making trails down his legs and he walked to the washroom quickly hoping not to leave a noticeable trail and he started a back yanking his clothes off and set to work cleaning himself thoroughly then stopped the water jumping in the bath scrubbing his face with the warm-hot water gasping softly at the feel of it on his cold skin and he sighed his skin turning into a sweet rose color and his cheeks were flushed as he leaned his head back closing his eyes and he barely even heard the bedroom door open.

Sebastian's POV

When he walked into Ciel's room he noticed briefly the sheets were twisted and tangled in on each other and then his eyes widened seeing the white sticky liquid once again staining his bed sheets and his cheeks flushed faintly yanking the sheets off quietly knew that Ciel was in the washroom. He took the sheets downstairs closing the door quietly on his way out running to wash the sheets and his thoughts circled around his head crazily. He wanted Ciel now more than anything, this has happened 2 times in one week, what is it that could be getting him in that state? What kind of dreams was that boy having, that got him so extremely excited to the point he was soaking his sheets with his cum, these thoughts circled around and around nearly making him dizzy as a few fantasies popped up in his head and he closed those beautiful red eyes.

~Fantasy~

In his fantasy Sebastian had leaned down tasting the sticky white liquid on the bed sheets and he had walked into the washroom where Ciel was bathing himself. Ciel would look up at him his blue eye and softly shining violet mark in his other eye looked up at the demon heavy lidded as his breath hitched looking at the look on Ciel who stood up the erection between the boys legs evidence of how much he too wanted the butler, just as much as he wanted Ciel and he grinned walking over to him picking up the boy holding him in his arms a hand tangling up in his hair and kissed him deeply their tongues battling and he had dragged the boy to his bed yanking the sheets off laying the younger boy on the bed, his heart racing and he kissed Ciel's neck then lower circling his tongue around the boys nipples and he tore off any and all clothes both his and Ciel's. They kissed deeply again and he thrust his aching throbbing erection deep into the boy making him cry out loudly and Sebastian moved his hips slamming them against him stroking Ciel's erection who moaned at both the pain of being pounded and in pleasure at him stroking him and they kept going until Sebastian felt a tingling feeling down by his groin and he gasps slamming into him once more riding out his climax with Ciel as they moaned.

~End of Fantasy~

Sebastian stood there his hand curled around his erection pumping his hand quickly practically living out the fantasy in his mind as his breath came raggedly the sheets scattered on the floor forgotten and he panted fast stroking himself faster nearly coming up on his toes as the pleasure increased a ten fold and he clutched at anything in his grasp as he panted, moaned,groaned, and gasped his hands moving fast on its own accord and he yelled out Ciel's name as he climaxed the white sticky cum spurting out onto the floor as he panted loudly and looked down suddenly realizing what it was he was doing. Was he seriously so lost in his lustful desires that he forgot about his duties? What if someone had walked in? What if CIEL had walked in? Some part of Sebastian knew what he would do if Ciel had walked in while he was in that state. He would've taken his master on the cold floor right then and there until he was screaming with pleasure and he would've kept fucking that boy until he was out cold and until Sebastian was sated. He shuddered cleaning up his cum putting his penis back in his pants and sighed the heat cooling out of his face but not out of his body making him shiver every once in a while and he set to work cleaning the sheets then walked to his masters room putting them back on the bed and sighed with relief that Ciel was still in the bath when he went in to his room and smiled closing his eyes those black lashes resting against his white ivory skin as his perfect lips formed a beautiful soft smile knowing that he must help his young master, besides when else could he touch the young masters perfect skin anyways. He grins standing up and walked to the bathroom door opening it silently looking at his young master at how adorable he was, his skin flushing a beautiful rose color his face flushed when he cleared his throat making the young boy jump so badly water splashed over the rim of the bathtub and he looked up at Sebastian his eyes wide like he had just gotten caught do something bad his cheek turning a deeper red as his body trembled softly as Sebastian grinned hugely.

Ciel's POV

His eyes show open and his breath stopped right in his throat clogging it up making it feel thick to him his eyes widening widely looking like twin moons as he takes a deep breath relaxing back into the water staring down at it his face burning furiously as he struggled to control his breathing but the tremble that ran over his body right then wouldn't allow him to play it off cool as he breathes in deeply not wanting to close his eyes.

"Would you like me to help you young master?" Sebastian says his voice filling up the room and it made Ciel's heart stutter as he nods quietly listening to the steps coming closer and then felt Sebastian begin to scrub his back making him shiver at how good it felt and he closed his eyes finally giving in and he blushed darkly his thoughts swirling around in his head and he jumped again gasping loudly when he felt Sebastian's hand that held the sponge glide down his side scrubbing gently then down across his belly and then right above the top of his hips making him shudder and he bit his lip softly trying to hold back any or all moans at the amazing feeling of the soft scrubbing against his left hip and felt it swoop down onto his thigh making him tremble softly and continuously making him look up at the demon butler who was smirking widely.

"S-Sebastian that's enough." Ciel stutters standing up nearly wobbling as his cheeks blushed darker and he fought the urge to cover himself in front of the butler even though he had seen Ciel naked a thousand times something about the way Sebastian's hands lingered in certain spots longer than they should've but he shook his head stepping out of the bath grabbing a towel drying his hair and wraps it around his waist walking to his bedroom and he saw in the mirror his blue eye flash red briefly making him walk faster drying himself off as he walked and Sebastian followed walking towards his dresser grabbing his clothes and he put the under garments on the boy followed by his shirt and an over coat for it then tied the strings that hung loosely at the boys neck and he slide the socks up his leg slowly then put his shoes on, by then Ciel was a shaking blushing mess and he took a deep breath when Sebastian handed him a cup of tea which he took a sip of silently before he cleared his throat then stood up walking out of the room and down the stairs Sebastian following him. "What's my schedule like for today?"

"Miss Elizabeth is coming over so-" But he was cut off by a very loud very high pitched voice that rang all throughout the place.

"CIEL!" Ciel groaned internally when Lizzie came running straight for him swinging him around in a big circle before hugging him tightly her blonde girls bouncing crazily and her green eyes sparkled staring at Ciel who blinked looking back at the girl swallowing hard with nervousness as she leaned in kissing his cheek softly and lingered nearly making Ciel cringe away from both the closeness and from the jealousy and glare coming from Sebastian's spot before he forced a smile as Lizzie looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian! Its nice to see you." Lizzie smiled politely but they all could sense something more primal and possessive in her undertone that seemed to speak out that Ciel was hers and no one elses and no one else would ever have him, not in a thousand years.

"Elizabeth come on, lets go to the study we can play chess." Ciel forced a nonchalant smile as Lizzie's face brightened and nodded crazily her twin curly pony tails bouncing with the movements as she giggled grabbing Ciel's hand running to the study dragging Ciel with her. Ciel looked over his shoulder and saw the look on Sebastian's face it was...almost like he was suffering silently in some strange way as he stared at the pair running off and Ciel suddenly felt guilty for wishing he could be holding Sebastian's hand instead of Elizabeth's and it made him sigh softly going along with whatever the day had prepared for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian's POV

That cursed girl! Dammit! The one day he wanted to talk to Ciel about certain things the damn girl just had to show up! He sighed angrily walking quickly down to his room his teeth grinding as he heard Lizzie laughing with Ciel and he walked even faster to his room slamming the door when he walked in practically growling under his breath his body shaking faintly and he sighed. Sitting on his bed falling back closing his eyes trying his best not to think about it too much as this strange feeling that was burning in his chest that was worse than the flames of hell. With a gasp he shot right up his eyes wide as he realized. . . but no. . it couldn't. . . could it? Was he REALLY jealous of some little girl? Was this why he was so angry?

"Damn." He muttered under his breath his face looking like a dark cloud had rolled over it and he was suddenly grateful Tanaka had decided to take over for watching the two children but it did not ease the burning in his chest any less to think of that girl even laying a FINGER on his young master. Why was he getting so jealous? He shouldn't be, he was to be forever a bit;er to his master so why should his feelings play a factor in his role now? Why should he care? He shouldn't. Why or when did he grow these pesky feelings? He didn't know. One thing was for sure and that was these feelings were here to stay and they weren't to go down a notch nor would they ever go away, he wondered just how long he could take it feeling this burning jealousy or overwhelming desire or his indescribable loving and caring feelings for his master.

Elizabeth's POV

Staring at Ciel, Lizzie felt her cheeks heat up slowly and she smiled uncontrollably when Ciel would look back at her and he'd smile crookedly back with a tinge of nervousness on his part that made Lizzie giggle loudly. She knew she was to marry him but how could she really deep down tell him she couldn't fully be like that with him, she did truly and passionately love him more than anyone could ever love Ciel but as of late she just felt. . . . . . .strange lately, it wasn't her but she knew it was Ciel that was slowly pushing her away it was subtle but she could so very much tell and she had a stomach sinking feeling about him pushing her away.

"Ciel. . . ." Lizzie says quietly which was unusual for her to be so quiet and he looked up right away the faint look of alarm in his face in eyes as he looked at Lizzie and she just looked down unable to bring herself to look into his brilliant beautiful blue eye as she very faintly felt the burn of tears as she kept her gaze down then took a deep breath her shoulders heaving with the breath closing her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Ciel. . . tell me do you truly love me?" Lizzie says it even quieter her head sinking low her blonde hair shielding her face her lashes resting on her cheeks.

"I care for you Elizabe-Lizzie. But there's just something that's been bothering me as of late and I apologize if it seems like I'm ever being rude to you." He says it slowly almost like he was testing out the words as they came out and he stared at Lizzie his blue eye intense and he immediately leaned over the table lifting her head up and to her utter surprise he kissed her lightly and gently practically just a peck on the lips but it was enough to send her into a blushing frenzy and she lets out a loud squeal of embarrassment and happiness at it as she stared at Ciel and he smiled softly looking at her then his eyes just seemed to vacant out while they were playing and it once again made her worry that she did something wrong and she frowns deeply not bothering to say anything this time as she sat there wondering what she did wrong but then she began to wonder something else much more important to her at that moment. Where was Sebastian?

Ciel's POV

Sighing he sat at his desk in his study looking at papers and signing them his cheek cupped by his hand a bored look over his face when he let out a low growl throwing everything off his desk with a loud noise even he couldn't describe and he slammed his forehead against the desk his hands clenching into fists which trembled faintly with how tightly he clenched them and he continued to growl lowly his body shaking faintly. Where the hell was Sebastian?! He saw that damn reaper show up and leave with Sebastian earlier and it just fueled this burning angry feeling within Ciel and he growl loudly standing up fast his chair knocking back with a huge thud as he takes deep breaths and closed his eyes trying to calm himself down.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm down its probably nothing." Ciel muttered to himself his growls never stopping as he growled in between his words as he paced the study his heart slamming against his chest with a hot angry rhythm he didn't try to tame and he growls uncontrollably and loudly and he kicks his chair as it makes another loud crashing noise.

He was pacing feeling very agitated when Sebastian finally walked in just as another loud snarl and growl broke through the young boys lips as his eyes narrows and he struggled to control his breathing his face flushed with anger and then he looked up seeing Sebastian who was looking around the room frowning softly looking at the mess Ciel had made and then Ciel snarled loudly at the butler who turned his attention to the boy right away and was surprised to see Ciel's normal blue eye was flashing pink every once in a while and knew that he was incredibly angry with the butler and it actually made Sebastian step back his red eyes widening as he stared at Ciel. At this point the boy was breathing heavily yanking his hands through his deep navy blue colored hair closing his eye taking deep breathes the growls slowly dying along with the snarls and he slowly opened his eye that was back to its beautiful rich blue and he let his hands drop his palms slapping against his thighs as he stared at Sebastian and he looked. . . . to calm at that moment like he was a starved or wild animal angry as can be one moment then still almost like contemplating its attack.

"Sebastian." Ciel says his voice smooth almost emotionless as he walked ever so calmly over to his desk Sebastian walking after him hesitantly standing a couple steps from the steps as he stared at his young master warily.

"Yes, young master?" He says trying to keep his curiosity and his careful tone out of his voice as he stared at the boy who hand his hands clasped together on the top of the desk table as he stared at the butler his gaze cool almost shining like his blue diamond ring had and he tried not to swallow to hard or too loudly.

"Sebastian tell me something."

"What, my young lord, would that be?"

"Tell me. . . . WHY THE HELL WERE YOU WITH THE GODDAMN RED HEADED REAPER?!" Ciel says yelling at the top of his lungs which was nearly a roar as he stood up quickly once again his palms slamming against the desk as he glared at Sebastian with all the anger he could muster within his small framed body his heart thumping away with a hard ragged angry rhythm in his chest that vibrated throughout his entire body and throughout his bloodstream almost like it was heating it up quickly with fire as he struggled to get his anger back in check but it was nearly impossible at this point as his blue eye meet Sebastian's red ones and then Sebastian grinned.

"Are. . . . Are you. . . " He began like he was holding back laughter his grin becoming more pronounced and it just angered Ciel so much that he didn't know what he was doing until it happened. He wasn't aware of his hand swinging up, he was only aware of the loud SMACK! noise that came when he brought his hand down on Sebastian's cheek hard and he trembled hard once his eye widening slightly and he looked at Sebastian's red cheek and he gasped softly to himself his heart throbbing with pain at hitting his butler.

"S-S-Sebastian I'm sorry I didn't mean to." For one yelling and practically screaming not even 5 minutes ago the boy's voice suddenly got very small and almost sorrowful for what he had done and because he was leaning half way across the table Sebastian had the perfect advantage right at the moment, it didn't matter his cheek had been slap he barely felt the sting, he grabbed the collar of the boy's shirt and yanks him forward even more so roughly and he leaned down fast slamming his lips down on Ciel's hard which caused him to gasped loudly which Sebastian also took advantage of by thrusting his tongue right into Ciel's waiting mouth. Ciel blushed furiously as he very carefully moved on top of the desk his arms wrapping around the butlers broad strong shoulders and one of Sebastian's hands moved up into his hair tangling up in the deep blueish black hair and pulled Ciel off the desk and he instinctively wrapped his legs around the butlers waist his heart racing. Their tongues began to battle fiercely against one another as Sebastian ran right to Ciel's room without anyone noticing was a surprise to him and when they got there he slammed the door shut and pinned Ciel to his bed kissing him deeply and fiercely his tongue battling for dominance against Ciel's while taking his eye patch off and he slid his hand up the boy's shirt slowly pulling it up slowly and his other hand went down stroking just above his hips making Ciel whimper quietly like a little child making Sebastian grin wickedly and he broke the kiss two small trails of saliva clung to both their mouths and chins as they panted roughly and Sebastian kissed the boy's jaw then lower to his chest and he faintly heard the sound of fabric ripping it only delighted Ciel further as his body trembled a low groan breaking through and he pulled at Sebastian's clothes insistently which he complied as the boy's hands wandered over the bare flesh that was present to him making Sebastian shiver softly and pull Ciel's pants down slightly when he felt warmth surrounding his nipple and he looked down to see Sebastian suckling on his nipple and he moaned softly arching his back at the glorious feeling and then Sebastian moved lower licking and sucking the boy's hips teasingly making him moan louder with longing and then everything stopped making Ciel open his eyes again looking at Sebastian sitting up on his elbows his chest rising and falling with each heavy pant his eyes heavy lidded staring at the butler who smiled enjoying the look on his masters face when he pulled away once again making Ciel cry out loudly and lunge forward grabbing onto Sebastian his head landing perfectly on his bare chest as he felt tears burning.

"Don't stop Sebastian, don't leave now please for the love of all that's holy please don't stop!" Ciel begged looking up into Sebastian's perfect face his cheeks a dark red his violet and blue eye begging him not to leave when Sebastian sighed softly and jokingly smiling as he looked at Ciel lifting a hand stroking the boy's navy hair as he had longed too for so long making Ciel blush darker but a soft smile came over his face.

"Perhaps we can take a bath together? Its better than just stopping but if I were to take a bath with you perhaps I could do something special but that's all we can do just for tonight. Okay?" Sebastian says it his voice gravely and rough with his own longing and desire as his hand began a soothing rhythm making Ciel nod his eyes drifting shut and he smiled even more as they walked to the washroom together.

**~Authors****_ Note~_**

**Hehe! Sorry if this is kinda like a cliff hanger to anyone reading it but I couldn't help myself I just felt like adding a little hanger to keep people interested in the story, I hope everyone likes it though! I thank anyone following the story now there will be more chapters added though. **


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up Ciel stretched out a low groan slipping through his kiss swollen lips and he opened his eyes slowly looking up then rolled onto his side when he smiled softly the memories crashing through his mind his cheeks flushing just faintly as he sat up slowly stretching his arms up over his head trembling at how good it felt and he yawned scratching his head softly. He went to get out of bed when a hand slid ever so carefully and sweetly over his holding it and he looked down at the hand, the black nails a stark comparison to the whiteness of his hand the same with Ciel and his own black nails but the only difference was the contract sign looking up at him feeling his own mark tingle and his blush quickly blossomed into a sweet pink instead of red as his gaze made a slow path up the arm and looked into his butlers sleepy face and a beautiful smile came over that face.

"Good morning young master." Sebastian says his voice low and heavy as his black lashes lifted revealing the red eyes Ciel adored already and he looked away his cheeks flushing from pink to red immediately and he looked down on his chest seeing little dark blue marks. He blinked rapidly standing up letting go of Sebastian's hand walking to the wash room quickly. "Young master?"

Ciel looked in the mirror and was completely shocked by what he was seeing his eyes widening into huge circle his mouth forming into a tiny little O and he stared at his reflection. His lips were indeed swollen and his hair was tangled up and hanging around his face framing it almost beautifully and his eyes showed an emotion he couldn't name but none of these caught his attention. It was the little dark blue marks almost completely covering his neck,chest and shoulders in a path almost reminding him of a map when he groaned low his head dropping forward his cheek burning. Damn Sebastian really didn't hold back now did he? He couldn't gone a bit easier on him when they were in the bath together, Sebastian could have left one or two not this many that would make him stay covered up for a while until they left and he sighed when he jumped Sebastian standing right behind him. He shivered softly when his hand moved up over his stomach to his chest tracing all the marks he had left on his pale white flesh and Ciel smiled softly looking at their reflection which made his heart stuttered, it was something he used to long to see and now that he was seeing it it made him feel something almost sweet making his heart squeeze. Then Sebastian pulled away with a low sigh walking back towards the room grabbing his shirt pulling it on and buttons it when Ciel looked at him watching his hand movements as he felt a small stirring down in his stomach that felt hot and it traveled down to his groin making him faintly shiver when Sebastian did something unexpected.

"I must go now so no one suspects anything serious happened, I will check your daily schedule though I will be back with your tea Ciel." Sebastian says then taking Ciel by surprise by leaning down kissing his head softly making his heart jump lightly as his eyes widened slightly more as Sebastian walked away and when Ciel silently followed to make sure he went down to the first floor his immediately let out a small yell his skin vibrating with Sebastian's touch and he jumped around and leaped over his bed but his foot got caught up in the sheets and he crashed to the floor his hair falling into his face but he could barely car about his throbbing back or hurting head all he could comprehend was that he had just shared the longest most beautiful night of his life with the most amazing man on this planet even if he wasn't a man at all and he closed his eyes his mind wondering off once again as he felt a giddy feeling fill up his chest.

Sebastian's POV

Sebastian just barely held back his chuckle when he heard his master crash onto the floor and he smiled widely a surprisingly good mood taking a hold of his mind and body at that moment it was a complete shock to him. He walked down to grab the metal cart that he placed scones and tea on then began to go back towards his masters room who he heard quickly standing up and readjusting somethings in the room while Sebastian waited chuckling quietly under his breath then he walked in seeing his master to see him on the bed sitting there his clothes spread out next to him and Sebastian smiled looking into the boy's mismatched eyes which made the boy blush lightly. He grinned pouring out the tea into the cup knowing the boy was watching him and he grinned wider turning around facing Ciel handing him his tea and he took it sipping it slowly staring at Sebastian and he felt a burning going through his veins and he bite his perfect lip softly feeling desire and longing and lust building up in his body slowly but he pushed it down.

"Well it looks like you don't have much to do today young master." Sebastian says his voice conversational trying to ignore the way his body was heating up with the lustful wanting and he knew he couldn't calm himself without doing _something_ to himself pleasuring wise. "I must go attend something-"

"Sebastian." Ciel says putting the tea cup down looking at the demon before standing up slowly and Sebastian turned facing him tilting head a bit and surprised the hell out of him by seeing the boy dropping to his knees in front of him.

"Y-Young master?! What are you dong?" Sebastian ask feeling a faint tremor wrack his body with anticipation knowing full well what his master planned on doing to him right then and there which thoroughly awed and amazed him.

"Shut up, its hard to do something when your talking." Ciel says shooting him a clever grin undoing the butlers pants slowly a blush spreading over his cheeks beautifully and he took a deep breath reaching into his pants undoing the undergarments and was surprised at the size and length of Sebastian's erection at the moment making his eyes widen innocently as he looked up at the demon who just grinned at the boy.

Ciel smiled at him then leaned forward taking the erection into his mouth his small hand wrapping around the base of it and it stole a small gasp from Sebastian as he closed his eyes at the ecstasy and bliss of feeling the boys mouth wrapping around his hard aching erection and he moaned quietly when Ciel began moving his head,his hand stroking the base in rhythm with his hot beautiful mouth and he moaned louder one hand sliding down tangling itself in the boys black blue hair a shudder rocking the demons body as Ciel moved his head with a whole new speed and intensity sucking on it hard making Sebastian yell out loudly and hoarsely at how amazing it felt as his body shuddered hard over and over on its own accord same with the little gasps that followed his hoarse yells when he gasped louder and tightened his grip on Ciel's hair until he knew it was painful for the boy but he just yelled loudly nearly a scream as his cum burst into the boys mouth and he bucked his hips shoving it into his mouth further trembling and he panted roughly loosening his tight grip stroking Ciel's hair as he swallowed all of Sebastian's cum and all Sebastian could do at that point was shut his eyes blissfully as he stroked Ciel's hair softly his cheeks a dark red matching the boys cheeks making him smile widely and he pulled Ciel up kissing him deeply thrusting his tongue into his mouth with no hesitation tasting the traces of his own cum in the boys mouth making him growl softly with the satisfaction knowing that he would always taste like him now and he grinned widely closing his red eyes his hand resting on his hair and one long arm wrapped around Ciel's small framed body and he pulled back breaking the kiss before he turned tucking his penis back in his back in his pants buttoning his undergarments and pants pausing at the door looking over his shoulder looking at the boy who was just standing there looking almost dazed.

"Ciel?"

"Mmm?"

_Tell him! Dammit just get the words out you've been wanting to say! SAY IT!_ Sebastian thought to himself but he couldn't say it his face turning a darker red as he quickly looked down swallowing hard his hands forming fists once and he looked down at the floor.

" nothing, I'll leave you to your tea young master." He said walking out the door screaming at himself mentally his brow furrowing as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut taking deep breathes the entire way to his bedroom immediately hating himself for being so incredibly weak especially when it came to words towards his young master.

Ciel's POV

Standing there dazed, Ciel's foggy mind ordered his body to sit down which he did staring at the door were Sebastian had just went through but there was only one thing he could comprehend at that moment and it was these bubbling feelings and the tingling of his lips. _I just had a man's full grown cock in my mouth, but it was just any man's it had been Sebastian's_, Ciel wished he could turn these thoughts off but he couldn't and he sighed flopping back on the bed again. Sebastian...Sebastian was going to say something wasn't he? What was he going to say? But all that his mind was repeating was his name over and over again. _Sebastian,Sebastian,Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, _he thought to himself and it wouldn't stop and Ciel surprisingly didn't even want it to stop not for one second.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian's POV

Sighing he sat on his bed running a hand through his hair looking down at the floor a soft frown on his face and rests his forehead against his hand closing his ruby colored eyes his lashes casting shadows on his cheeks and his hand went up into his hair when his bedroom door crashed open and his head throbbed softly hearing the one voice he never wanted to hear at that moment.

"Oh Bassy! Don't you look classically tortured in such a handsome way!" Grell says standing in Sebastian's door way and he walked in the door slamming shut behind him as his red hair floats a bit with the breath looking like a bright red cape trailing behind him when he sat down looking at Sebastian his green eyes looking light. "What is the matter Bassy. You look so sad, much more than usual though." Grell's red brows came together as he frowned softly with real concern for the demon.

"Its nothing Grell, just some pesky feelings is all." Sebastian says keeping his voice emotionless as he looked anywhere but Grell's probing eyes, he knew he couldn't let anyone know how he was feeling for his master, he knew he had to keep his growing feelings under control so no one would even consider or think that there was something more between him and his master at all. He frowned deeply staring off into space barely aware of Grell sitting at his side looking at him patiently then Sebastian looked at the door way seeing Ciel standing there his blue eye widening and because Sebastian could read his emotions better than anyone else he knew that the anger was building up in that small body as he stared at the demon and the reaper sitting next to each other and just as Sebastian opened his mouth to say something his muscles coiling for him to spring up but Ciel had slammed the door before he could even stand and Grell eyes seemed to widen into twin green moons as he stared at the demon and he did something Sebastian thought he would never ever do. He stood up walked to the window silently and opened the window widely as he kept his back to Sebastian and he took a soft breath one foot moving up on the window sill his face unusually solemn and grim his eyes darkening quickly.

"I'm sorry Bassy, I'll leave you to your master. I'll be staying with the Undertaker for a while. "He says softly his voice seeming almost like it couldn't reach up to his normal volume and although the words were completely casual a soft blush went up to the reapers cheeks. . . . Hm interesting. Briefly Sebastian wondered if there could possibly be more to Grell and the Undertaker but he would not pry even though part of him WAS curious the other half of him cringed not wanting to even know what's so ever what ever it was they did when they were alone and when Grell left Sebastian walked over closing the window before running out of his room and down the hall looking all throughout the manor looking for Ciel but he didn't see him anywhere not even in his study and he began to panic slightly and he tried to keep his breath even and deep instead of the short quick gasps that wanted to break out of him and his breath hitched badly like he was going to cry but he was so panicked by then he was practically blind by it. Why was he reacting this way now? If Ciel had been taken he would know what to do and its not like it hadn't happened dozen of times before so why become panicked this time? Maybe it was because this time he knew what his feelings were for the young boy but still he felt like he was on the verge of a huge panic attack and he quickly ran right outside looking around the grounds his chest rising and falling with his deep yet rapid breathes his gaze scanning everywhere until out in the grass sat Ciel, well he more laid there than sat and Sebastian ran right over to him breathing a slight sigh of relief walking up to Ciel.

"Young master you shouldn't scare m-"

"Why are you here?"

Sebastian stopped mid-sentence because Ciel both interrupted and out of complete genuine shock his red eyes widening probably just as wide as Grell's had as he stared at his young master who sat up the soft light breeze ruffling his dark hair as he opened his eyes almost slowly looking up at the demon his blue eye hard like a beautiful blue diamond as he stared at him. Sebastian just stood there the wind playfully teasing at his hair and clothes as he stared at Ciel at a lost for words for the very first time his breath seeming to be caught in his throat and he felt a strange feeling within his chest and it made his stomach getting a tight feeling like he would be sick as if he were a human and he tried to form words but none came as he just stood there his body seeming to sag almost with this new feeling when he swallowed hard past the slight lump growing in his throat that was odd for him one word breaking through the silence as the new feeling built up slowly.

"W-What?"

"I said why are you here. You clearly had better things to do obviously with that damn reaper no doubt." He says glaring slightly at Sebastian his gaze hard and Sebastian heard something in the tone of his voice, something that matched the feeling he was feeling and he blinked just once.

"My young lord you have the wrong idea!" He exclaimed almost a begging desperate edge creeping into his tone as he stared at the angry boy somewhat lost at what to do to counsel the boy right away to sooth out his mind for he knew it was just as chaotic as his own.

"No Sebastian! I know _EXACTLY _what the right idea WOULD be! How long has that damn reaper been showing up in your room?! Weeks? Months? How long Sebastian! Just tell me! What is it about that damn reaper that is so interesting to you enough to let him into your damn room!" Ciel yells at Sebastian glaring angrily at him his fists clenched and Sebastian knew exactly right then what was wrong with the boy. Ciel was more than angry. He was more than angry with the demon. Ciel was HURT. His young master who prided himself for being so strong and so hard having the coolest exterior was hurting right then and it was because of his stupid decision not to kick the damn reaper out of his room sooner.

"Ciel please there's nothing going on with me and Grell! You of all people should know that!" He said again his brow furrowed a suspicious burning was forming in his eyes as he felt a soft stab of panic and surprise at the feeling as he stared at the young boy but Ciel just shook his head quickly standing up almost scrambling as he glared his blue irises looking like pure ice and Sebastian had the feeling the boy was holding back tears and he could plainly see the pain in his eye.

"I know. But Sebastian when I catch yo not once but two times with the damn reaper its hard to believe words over seeing it. I need to be alone, please just. . . . . for the rest of the day please don't talk to me or come to my room tonight, I can handle bathing and dressing 's. . . an order Sebastian." At the end of that sentence Ciel's voice sounded almost hoarse like he was holding back tears as Sebastian stared at him wide eyed fighting off his own pain that just kept building higher and higher in his chest the burning in his eyes even more powerful and he bows taking the advantage to hide his face as he felt hot unfamiliar tears welling up in his eyes.

"I will follow and obey any order my young lord." Sebastian says forcing his voice to remain normal as those hot burning tears filled up his eyes slowly blurring his vision and he couldn't handle the build up of pain he would surely break down if Ciel did not leave soon and he heard Ciel take a shaky breath before the footsteps against the grass signaled his leaving and when Sebastian peaked up his vision blurring badly watching him walk away and he suddenly dropped right to the ground and he squeezed his eyes shut the tears immediately spilling over making trails down his face and he opened his eyes again bringing a hand up wiping his finger against the tear line and held in front of his eyes looking at the glistening wetness on his fingers with something that looked almost like a type of awed disbelief that he was shedding tears. No one could ever make him cry and nor did Sebastian ever cry, it just wasn't something he did but here he was sitting in the grass alone, every time he blinked more tears flowed down and it made him feel weak and he fell on to his back throwing an arm over his eyes but it didn't hide the tears sliding down as his mouth trembled softly and he sniffled loudly. _Why must I be weak, I shouldn't be crying but here I am bawling like some child_, He thought to himself sniffling every five minutes, even the thought of cats or kittens didn't make this pain leave as his tears streamed down and it felt almost like this would be eternal and he hoped he would be forgiven soon even though he knew he did nothing wrong but he wanted his forgiveness more than he had ever wanted anything, more than he had wanted the boy's soul, and he closed his eyes praying for the first time that this weird separation would be over soon.

_~Authors Note~_

**I'm sorry this chapter may seem a bit shorter than usual, I was extremely tired when I wrote this so it was shorter but I really really really hope everyone likes how the story and this chapter sounds so far, I really am happy anyone finds this story worth it to read at all and it makes me feel like the happiest person ever! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel laid in his bed the moon light streaming in through his window and he fought to keep his red, tear swollen eyes open feeling almost exhausted after the days events, his hair was still wet from his bath to him it was strange for Sebastian not to be there with him but he got over it quickly or he forced himself to as he laid in bed he tried not to start bawling and he clenched his hands his eye brows coming together as he steeled himself to try to keep from crying. He fought out of his thick bed sheets kicking and shoving at them then walked to his washroom looking at his reflection glaring at himself right then as he saw the red rims around his eyes his contract mark glowing softly in the dark and he quickly walked back to his bed laying down refusing to sleep but the grogginess and tiredness pulled at him as he glared even more his jaw clenched, his brow furrowed deeply as he tried to stay awake but his eyelids slide down slowly on their own. He felt strange. His mind was thinking of Sebastian and he swore his body was aching to feel him laying there with him and he let out a low whimper before he drifted off slowly into sleep as he curled up tightly.

~Dream~

He was sitting in the grass again in the same spot as he had been in and he felt a soft breeze play with his hair lightly as he looked around his heart skipping for some reason and he sighed quietly falling back onto the soft cushioning grass as his eyes closed.

"Bocchan?"

Ciel quickly sat up his eyes widening when he realized his eye patch was gone and secondly Sebastian was standing right in front of him just a few steps away but even though he was angry with Sebastian and hurt he couldn't stop his eyes from wondering all over the mans perfect features and his gorgeous red eyes that seemed to hold such heart shattering pain. Then Ciel realized his eye patch was gone as his eyes widened even more into giant circles when he realized something else right along with his missing eye patch and it was that HE had put that pain in Sebastian's eyes and it made him feel horrible.

"Y-yes Sebastian?"

"Do you forgive me bocchan?" Sebastian looked at Ciel with an almost hopeful look on his face and it nearly made Ciel melt into the grass and he felt his answer bubbling up inside of him as he stared at the demon before a soft smile curved up on his lips making Sebastian smile back.

"Yes I do forgive you Sebastian, I'm sorry however." Ciel says his voice heavy with the apology as he looked down then suddenly a shadow was cast over him and Sebastian's body was on top of Ciel's laying over his little body, his huge built frame covering Ciel.

"Don't apologize Bocchan." Sebastian playfully growled nearly making Ciel giggle at how he sounded and Sebastian swooped down claiming the boys lips with his own in a kiss so sweet it was shocking, a kiss so amazing that he couldn't help relaxing back against the ground, a kiss so tender and loving it made Ciel all but melt against the butler as his eyes shut slowly his heart giving a soft thud against his chest as the demons lips moved against his own and at that moment Ciel felt loved and cherished more than he had ever felt, it was like it doubled and doubled until he knew no one else could show or give to him at that moment, not even Lizzie's sweet innocent affection and adoration could compare to this heady thick feeling washing over him repeatedly and he sighed with a content happiness his arms around the butler his hands clutching at his clothes softly, not yanking or pulling, just holding onto him as the feelings rolled over him one at a time stronger than the last and he knew it was easier to feel, here in this dream land where he was allowed to feel and he loved being with Sebastian something he would never ever admit out loud. He felt safe, warm, happy, loved, genuinely cared for and he loved feeling that way especially if Sebastian caused it but again it was something he would never ever admit out loud.

~End of Dream~

Sebastian's POV

He had been walking around the hall alone, his heart aching and burning with each beat it gave off until he closed his eyes siding down the wall trying his best not to focus on his heart. He hated this pain so very much yet he couldn't get rid of it. He sighed loudly sitting on the floor, his long legs bent almost touching his chest as he frowned softly to himself, Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finny and Tanaka all left so he couldn't talk to any of them, if he even wanted to talk to them and see why he was in this pain. He sighed again his head tilting back touching the floor and he closed his eyes his lashes once again casting shadows on his cheeks which he opened a bit his red eyes looked darker, like beautiful dark red almost as red as blood at that moment as he looked up at the ceiling his brow furrowed beautifully and his ears all but perked up when he heard a rustling around in his masters room followed by mumbling. He got up quickly going into Cie's room and what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Ciel was curled up on his bed, tears soaking his pillow but there was a soft smile on his face when he murmured Sebastian's name and then his gorgeous eyes opened wide looking at Sebastian before those tears filled up his eyes and spilled over quickly as he took in Sebastian's face and body up and down before his mouth trembled.

"Sebastian. . . . ." Ciel mutters his hands reaching out for Sebastian who stood there a faint blue tinging his pale white face a light pink as he stared at Ciel, at the tears pouring down the boys cheeks and dripping off his chin.

"Bocchan. . . . What's. . . Whats wrong?" Sebastian says a bit hesitant taking a couple steps towards Ciel looking at his tears frowning softly.

Instead of answering him at Ciel lunged forward with a loud cry wrapping his small arms around the butlers broad shoulders as his tears poured down in what seemed like a never ended torrent of gushing tears and he closes his eyes as Sebastian stared at him his eyes widening slightly before he moved his arms around the boys small waist hugging him against his chest tightly as the tears soaked his clothes and he hid his face in Ciel's hair inhaling the sweet scent of it and he closed his eyes feeling almost blissful at the moment when Ciel pulled back a bit looking into his face. He leaned up kissing the butler softly keeping his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and Sebastian kissed him back before Ciel walked back to the bed dragging the butler with him and they laid on the bed side by side looking at each other in the darkness of the room. Ciel then moved closer to Sebastian the blankets rustling and he laid right up against him his arms to his chest slightly and he curled up a bit again Sebastian. He just sat there allowing Ciel to do as he pleased when he moved his arms around the boy again smiling gently and softly.

"Stay with me." Ciel mumbled into the demons chest softly his eyes already drifting shut once again and Sebastian smiled at the look on the boys face and he felt his heart fluttering at the look his chest felt like it tingling almost the sharp sweet knowing of relief spreading through out his chest and body as he relaxed enough he felt Ciel relax almost immediately after that soft small smile on his face was enough to melt any person, either human or demon and its exactly what it was doing to him right now melting him from the inside out as he shut his eyes letting them rest as his own very small smile came over his lips immediately as he held the boy in his arms, not like a protector or even friend, he held him like one would hold a lover, someone precious beyond anything else in the world. Just thinking that made Sebastian wonder briefly what it was_ they_ were. Were they master and servant still? Friends? Lovers? He had no idea at that moment but he knew his own feelings and he would soon have to make the decision of telling him or keeping them locked up, it was like seeing both choices from a different point of view. The first option of telling there's the possibility Ciel felt the same and they could quite possibly be together whether others cared or not and have the chance at being together truly for the eternity they had stretched out in front of them, the idea of perhaps having a family something Sebastian could call his own made him feel warm inside for a brief moment. The other one however. . . . Keeping his feelings to himself to never tell Ciel, would mean losing him but even with eternity, Ciel could find another person to love and cherish someone who WASN'T him. So here he was at a cross roads, to tell or not tell, let it out or keep it inside, find true happiness for once or be a lonely cold demon for the rest of his eternal life. What to do, what to do. He kept his eyes shut against the whirl wind of thoughts and practically forced himself into a deep beautiful sleep.

_~Authors Note~ _

_I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than all the others I couldn't think of much to add into this chapter just this once, the next chapter will be so extremely much better than this one I promise! I hope you all like it though. _


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian's POV

Sebastian's lashes fluttered softly against his cheeks and slowly he opened them squinting slightly against the bright sunlight making a small beam onto his face making him blink rapidly for a couple seconds as he took in his surroundings. He was in his masters room he had spent the night there yes that was right, he had slept with Ciel in his arms which was also right, but where was he? He sat up his dark brows coming together almost sleepily when there was the sound of barefoot steps coming out of the washroom and the bedroom door opened and there stood Ciel his hair rumpled like he had run his small hands through it over and over again like he had been worrying and became irritated by it. He then smiled brightly, like a child who had gotten what he received for Christmas or his birthday and it made Sebastian's heart stutter uncontrollably at the sight of it. Ciel walked right over to him and he climbed on top of the butler and Sebastian's red eyes slowly widened by how bold the boy was this morning as he turned his wide shocked eyes up to Ciel's radiant ones as he simply smiled more. The sun became brighter as it rose up higher in the sky slowly and the way it hit the boy's dark hair it made him look like a beautiful little fallen angel at that moment, something like a bright shining star, a radiant sun beam something that Sebastian could never really obtain but there the boy sat right in his arms and Sebastian felt like he had to be the luckiest person in this entire planet at that moment, holding this little smiling boy who looked like the happiest child to ever walk on two feet. It was almost dreamlike enough to Sebastian that he couldn't possibly believe it was reality right then, and then Ciel brought his hand up cupping the demons cheek almost tenderly and Sebastian felt his cheeks slowly beginning to heat up as a small smile formed on his lips staring into Ciel's eyes, feeling almost content at that moment and then he decided he wanted to tell him. He wanted to say everything, tell everything, every action and the feelings behind it, the gut wrenching heart sinking pain he'd experienced when Ciel told him to stay away, the happiness he felt holding the boy to his chest as they slept, the way he would do anything just to see his master smiling like he was right that second.

"Ciel I. . . " Sebastian started before the boy shook his head looking at the butler his other hand going up cupping his face in his small hands staring into Sebastian's eyes and all Sebastian could do was stare right back at him the words getting stuck in his throat as Ciel smiled even more almost gleefully and happily at him making the butler smile right back and then before he knew what Ciel was doing he swooped down kissing Sebastian deeply, passionately, sweetly, softly, lovingly, longingly and every emotion a human could feel but they were demons and he didn't know there was these emotions inside Ciel, didn't seem to be there even when the boy was human and it was shocking to Sebastian. He kissed back meeting Ciel's own longing and loving and passion with that of his own and his hand moved up into the boys hair tangling his long fingers in it as he deepened the kiss before pulling back breathing slightly unevenly his hand tangled in Ciel's hair as the boy smiled brightly and widely at Sebastian. His heart seemed to trembled, thud,pulse and flutter while skipping all at the same time as he stared at Ciel and he knew now, now was his one chance to say it.

"Bocchan. . . . Bocchan I love you." Sebastian says slowly his cheeks heating up seeing Ciel looking at him the gorgeous smile fading and dimming a bit as Sebastian began to panic that he was wrong and shouldn't have told him. Then Ciel climbed off of him leaving him feeling cold and barren without the boy in his arms. Ciel sat on the edge of the bed looking at Sebastian his eyes wide. He then stood up quickly his eyes widening a tiny bit more before he stood up and for some unknown reason to Sebastian, Ciel ran right into the washroom slamming the door shut then he blocked it in an attempt to lock the door shut and Sebastian groaned inwardly feeling like he had made the worst and biggest mistake of his life at that moment.

Ciel's POV

_What am I going to do?!_, Ciel paced thinking to himself a hand over his mouth, his cheeks a bright red color as he closed his eyes while pacing back and forth quickly like a trapped bird wanting to be free and wanted to go far far away at that moment but for some reason he felt almost grounded.  
Sebastian loved him. A demon loved him. No not any demon Sebastian was his demon at that moment and it caused him to smile ever so subtly and he immediately got up the nerve to walk out into his room and he stared at the form of hi butler sitting by the window and he let out a low breath walking over to him as he stared at the raven haired man and he smiled softly not as bright or luminous as before but he sat down next to him.

"Do you really love me Sebastian?" Ciel says softly hugging his knees to his chest looking out the window hearing some birds chirping outside when he felt a soft hand on his chin turning his head so he was looking at Sebastian and his smile softened even more his cheeks a dark red as he stared at Sebastian's eyes and then before anything else Sebastian leaned in kissing the boy ever so lightly like a feather kiss and it made Ciel's heart all but sing at the joyous feeling that enveloped his body, heart, mind and soul at that one moment. When Sebastian pulled back slowly Ciel let his eyes shut for a couple seconds before very lightly and very lovingly he felt Sebastian's lips kissing him every where all over his face making him blush fiercely and he had to hold back a small little giggle that wanted to break through his lips and he smiled almost just as brightly as he had earlier. Sebastian's long arms slid around Ciel's waist pulling the boy right back onto his laps holding him tenderly in his arms like Ciel had longed for him to do forever and he all but relaxed against Sebastian's strong body, as he let out a soft content sigh of happiness.

"Ciel?"

"Yes Sebastian?" Ciel tilted his head back looking up into the man's perfect face and he tilted his head to the side slightly his face flushed a dark ruby red.

"Well since you know that I love you there's one question that needs to be answered." Sebastian said it slowly like he was waiting for Ciel to jump right out o his arms or like he was choosing his words carefully as he strokes the boys dark hair.

"And...what would that be?" Ciel says a bit hesitant staring into Sebastian's deep red eyes all but enjoying the soothing rhythm the demon was creating by stroking his hair and he fought the urge to close his eyes and doze off in the demons arms as he looked at him, ready to know the question.

"Ciel, do you love me?"

_~Authors note~_

_Mwahahaha! Aren't I just evil? Hehehe sorry if this is to too much of a cliffhanging for anyone who reads this hehe but I couldn't help it this time I really couldn't I felt that it needed this cliff hanger! Hehehe enjoy though! ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

_Do I love Sebastian? _The question rung in Ciel's mind over and over as he sat there like a stone his eyes wider and his cheeks flushed darkly his eyes taking in nothing in particular and then he turned his stunned gaze to Sebastian who looked very patient yet nervous as can be which was a first for the butler. Ciel sat there blinking a couple times before he smiled leaning in kissing the butlers cheek gently and softly closing his eyes before opening them looking deeply into Sebastian's eyes when he smiled even brighter. He threw his arms around his butlers shoulders his face taking on an almost goofy loving look something close to sultry look in its final form as Ciel's eyes melted into a deeper color as he stared into the butlers eyes his smile more warmer a little bit more seductive. At that moment Ciel knew he wanted the butler more than he had ever wanted anything and he would use this sultry look and his big eyes to get what he wanted and he felt his heart almost warm up as he stared at Sebastian but it was also the look on his face, almost like he was just awed staring at Ciel and he smiled a bit himself.

"To answer your question. . . . Yes Sebastian, I do love you." Ciel says his voice just as bright as his smile and Sebastian looked about the happiest he had ever seen the man be and it made Ciel feel his own happiness bubbling up inside of him. He sat there in the demons arms and he closed his eyes his small body relaxing against the mans instantly knowing he was loved by the one he knew he had wanted for a while now and he tilted his head back looking into the demons face as he grins and Sebastian leaned down kissing Ciel deeply his hand very lightly holding his chin in his hand as he kissed the boy slowly and deeply while Ciel smiled like a fool but he didn't care right at that moment. He very lightly gave one tiny pull and tug at Sebastian's clothes and the man smiled standing up slowly holding him in his arms and laid Ciel out on the bed much to the boys little growing excitement as he stared at him almost lovingly his big hand moved up cupping the boys face in his hand as he stared into Ciel's eyes. He smiled gloriously that it was the most beautiful thing Ciel had every seen on his butler before and he immediately smiled back just as bright and Sebastian leaned down kissing the boy deeply yet softly as he slowly unbuttoned the boys shirt and clothes peeling each piece of fabric away until all he had on was his undergarments and Ciel began to push and pull on Sebastian's clothes until Sebastian's hands were on the very brim of his pants and he undid the button as Ciel watched him in almost rapt attention and wonder at the moment and when Sebastian smiled he leaned down kissing Ciel gently and softly keeping on hand on his pants before he pushed them down stepping out of them he crawled on top of him looking down at Ciel and pushed his hair out of his left eye and Ciel felt his mark tingling at the fresh nearness of Sebastian's own mark and he smiled up at Sebastian. He put his hands on the top of the mans undergarments when he began to push down when his door flew open and there, in all her glory, stood sweet innocent Elizabeth and Paula and Elizabeth's green eyes widened slowly, Sebastian and Ciel's eyes widened quickly at the same time with horror and shock but tears immediately filled up Elizabeth's eyes turning them into a misty green instead of the bright emerald green they normally were and she turned quickly her blonde curls bouncing fast as she bolted Paula chasing right after her and Paula ran right after her, her long brown hair looking like a cape behind her and Sebastian and Ciel threw their clothes on extremely fast before running out the door after both the girls.

Elizabeth's POV

Her vision was blurred by tears that spilled down her cheeks and dripped off her chin quickl as she sniffled loudly and bolted down the giant staircase as she felt silent sobs wracking her body and she felt such anger at the moment she did what she never did before. She reached up and yanked her hair out of their normal pig tails and her curls bounced freely down her back as she ran down the rest of the stairs faintly hearing Ciel's footsteps behind her and she tripped falling down the last few steps but it was painful enough and shocking enough she lost her breath and landed on her stomach her blonde hair scattered around her, as her lungs tightened with the pain of the impact and shock of it and she struggled to her feet as Paula rushed up to her picking her up and they both ran to the front door as a small sob broke through Elizabeth's lips her eyes filling up with fresh tears her vision silvery and wavy as she reached the door her breath coming in startled pants.

"Lizzie!" Ciel yelled his voice echoing not pain at what he had been doing but with panic and fear. It made anger bubble up inside Elizabeth right then as her hands clenched tightly into fists. "Lizzie tell me you won't tell anyone please promise me that! I'm sorry you had to see that Lizzie I truly am but please. . . . Don't say anything to anyone please." His voice had taken a begging edge and she heard the tone underneath that he used to use when they were young, the type that he used to convince her to think differently or do something his way but it only made her angrier and not even the use of her nickname made her any less angry.

"Lady Elizabeth perhaps it cold be for best if everyone forgot what happened today and what was seen." Sebastian said in his deep smooth voice but it made Elizabeth's tears slide down. She knew why Ciel would never her want her that way, he loved Sebastian, it was always clear to her but he always showed her genuine admiration and love and compassion before Sebastian came. It made her tears slide faster and she turned her head bowed her long blonde curls hanging in front of her face like a gold curtain as she walked towards Ciel and she sensed more than saw Sebastian tense up but she no longer careed.

"My lady. . ." Paula says softly her voice tinged with worry when Sebastian shifted to move Ciel but Elizabeth took her chance, her one chance to do it. She stopped in front of Ciel just barely seeing his frightened face at her seeing him and Sebastian when she lifted her hand and brought it down hard on his cheek her head lifting up her tears spraying everywhere in the air and Ciel's eyes widened as he held a hand to his now red cheek as Sebastian growled at the girl and her eyes overflowed with tears over and over again in almost an endless river and she turned walking back to the door her hair bouncing subtly as she quickly took Paula's hand taking comfort in the warmth of Paula's warm hand and she threw the door opened and walked out momentarily blinded by the light but walked out her tears flowing down fast and walked towards the carriage quickly her curls bouncing faster with almost an angry edge.

"Lizzie!" She stopped her foot on the step and she looked over her shoulder, her green eyes now dark and dull, almost tired looking but filled to the brim with pain as she stared emotionless at Ciel as he stood there, his shirt undone as Sebastian stood behind the boy and the wind blew hard at that moment and Elizabeth's hair flew off her shoulders dancing in the wind as it blew and her curls then hung in her face as she turned facing Ciel her hair resting back down but a gently breeze played with it still as Paula looked at Elizabeth.

"Lizzie please let me explain don't let things be this way! Don't leave like this!"

"You did this Ciel Phantomhive. It was you that made things this way and it is you who will suffer the consequences of your decisions. I will not being leaving anything, you don't even need to spare your breath explaining to me what it was that you did. I don't care anymore Ciel. You do what you wish, I will be breaking off our betrothal." Elizabeth says her voice both strong and emotionless with a stone cold indifference as she turned her cold eyes onto Ciel's begging once before turning to the carriage stepping into it but paused half way before looking over her shoulder a faint ironic pain filled smile ghosted over her trembling lips. "Don't call me Lizzie anymore, you call me Lady Elizabeth if you ever see me again." She climbed into the cart Paula following after as her fresh tears once again welled up her bottom lip trembling hard as the hot tears slid over the marks of the cold old once as she let out a loud cry mixed with a sob as the cart pulled away but the sobs didn't stop as the tears streamed down and she didn't care if Ciel or Sebastian heard, these sobs were of true genuine pain and Paula immediately grabbed the girl and pulled her close to her putting her head on her strong shoulder and stroked Elizabeth's hair softly as she sobbed into Paula's shoulder all the way home her heart screaming with pain. As she cried and sniffled only one thought could circle around her mind and it was like knives in her heart stabbing her again and again. _Why Ciel?_ She sniffled hard her eyes drifting shut with her fatigue at crying and she began to doze off into an empty black dream state.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few days since Ciel had really talked to anyone, he had been quiet since the incident with Elizabeth had happened and he barely had time to think of anything else. There was nothing but guilt for him but he knew who he loved but how could he be with Sebastian when all he could think of was beautiful Lizzie's green eyes filling with tears and pain? How can he truly love and live like he dreamed and longed to do with Sebastian when every scene flashed in Ciel's mind every day. Lizzie looking shocked, Lizzie running away her eyes filling with tears, Lizzie falling down the stairs her eyes filled with pain and Lizzie's hard angry look when she slapped him. . . . Hearing Lizzie sobbing when they pulled away. . . .

"Ciel!"

Ciel blinked looking up from his thoughts to see a concerned looking Sebastian and he forced a small smile looking up at Sebastian before the butler walked around and sat right on the desk as if he was comfortable and he looked right into Ciel's blue eye intensely and he sighed softly leaning back in the chair looking at his hand as Sebastian's white gloved one reached out taking it and holding it with his own interlocking their fingers together and it made Ciel feel happier than he ever expected at that moment as he stared up into the dark red eyes and he smiled softly. Sebastian leaned down giving the boy a soft kiss on the temple and Ciel closed his eyes allowing himself to relax just a bit against the demon's then felt the hand on his chin and he opened his eyes slowly seeing the demon's face getting slowly closer to his and he felt his heart jump with excitement and he even leaned up halfway when Sebastian's lips brushed lightly over his like moth wings over his and it made his body and heart with his cheeks heat up quickly. It had been like this for a while now, every little touch, every look or every kiss sent Ciel up in flames of desire and wanting. He wanted,he needed, longed and he desired this man, his Sebastian, more than he liked to admit but he wanted him with his entire being, even with the soul that had long since been gone from his body and when he looked up into Sebastian's eyes he knew he wanted to be with him just as much as Ciel did but. . . . Ciel was still feeling guilty about Lizzie and he looked down catching the subtle furrowing of Sebastian's brow.

"What's wrong bocchan?" Sebastian asked softly his voice heavy with confusion as he stared at Ciel and he looked down his eye shutting tightly same with his hands.

"I can't stop thinking of what I did to Lizzie and I want to be with you so much but. . . . this. . . Guilt I have of that day isn't vanishing like it should and I'm so confused about it." Ciel says finally look away and around at anything that wasn't the butlers piercing eyes when the butler grabbed his chin again staring into Ciel's eye deeply his face right in front of his and it caused Ciel's cheeks to flame with color as he looked at Sebastian.

"My lord. . . . No,Ciel, you really have nothing to feel bad for, it was my fault, I forgot Lady Elizabeth was coming over this morning and if I had remembered I wouldn't. . . . I wouldn't have done what I did." Sebastian says hesitating only once as his face looked like it held nothing but sweet concern for Ciel and he felt his heart stutter once and he tilted his head back further as he looked even deeper into the demon's eyes.

"I don't regret you doing what you did that morning, in fact its what I mostly think about when I'm not feeling guilty and it makes me only want you more."

"Then. . . . Ciel. . . Tell me would you. . . . like to actually. . go to bed with me? I-I mean Mey-rin, Bardroy, Finny and Tanaka are all gone and I just-" Ciel leaned kissing Sebastian deeply smiling at the demon's cute stuttering and he stood up with Sebastian who picked the boy up into his arms all but crushing him to his chest tightly as the kiss became more passionate and almost desperate as Sebastian turned walking out the study's door and ran down the hall to Ciel's room who laughed loudly and care free like he was the most happiest and care free he had ever been up until this moment and when they got to his room his heart immediately kicked up tempo.

Sebastian's POV

He felt the increase in Ciel's heart beat as he walked into the room and he grinned his hand resting against the boys chest and he leaned down kissing him deeply very lightly brushing his tongue across Ciel's lower lip a smile forming on his lips as he opens his mouth under Sebastian's and it made his heart thump strangely with excitement. Sebastian's hand went to the buttons and ties on the boys shirt as he struggles with a few off them before ripping the shirt open buttons flying to the floor as he stared down at the whiteness of his chest. He stared for a couple more seconds before leaning down to kiss his chest gently making the boy shiver faintly and Sebastian shifts moving down undoing and pulling down Ciel's pants slowly as he felt the anticipation building inside the boys smiled pulling every item of the clothes he had remaining and looked down at the Ciel's naked body with something close to aw or wonder, his eyes roaming up and down his body slowly when Ciel pulled at Sebastian's clothes insistently and in an almost begging way as he stared up into Sebastian's red eyes. Sebastian smiled taking all his clothes off and slid down so he was at level with Ciel's hips and stared at the boys erection. It wasn't too big but wasn't too small, to Sebastian just looking at it Ciel's penis seemed to be perfect for his body and his cheeks heated up burning fiercely as he looked away his gaze down feeling perverted for even staring at that one spot for so long but he simply couldn't help it at that moment and Ciel shifted slightly causing Sebastian to look up at his face which was a dark yet bright beautiful red that colored his cheeks making his eyes standing out beautifully against it as he stared down at Sebastian.

"S-Sebastian why are you just looking at me like that?" Ciel stuttered a tiny bit his embarrassment showing in his tone his wide eyes looking almost vulnerable when Sebastian decided what he wanted at that moment. He knew what he wanted, he didn't want the foreplay, he didn't want the prolonging of anything he wanted Ciel then and there so he moved up grabbing the boys legs hooking his elbows around his knees holding him open wide moving his hips between the Ciel's legs and he smiled leaning down kissing him deeply thrusting right into him making the boy cry out loudly with a tinge of pain but it was more pleasure and he moaned quietly his slim arms moving ups just around the butlers broad shoulders clinging to him tightly his legs wrapping themselves around his waist working their way out of his arms and he squeezed his waist tightly with his skinny legs and he opened his eyes just a crack almost like he was peeking through his dark lashes as he stared up at Sebastian's face who's cheeks were flushed almost the same red color as Ciel's cheeks much to his surprise and his own. Sebastian leaned down biting the boys neck hard enough he drew blood but he couldn't help himself it was just instinct, almost like it was instinctive for him to moving his hips faster and push into the boy deeper as he panting faintly looking at Ciel's face which was filled nearly glowing with pleasure and when he opened his eyes up further they shined with an emotion Sebastian could only know as love and he smiled. He pounded into him faster and faster going harder and deeper making Ciel cry out loudly in between his moans clenching the sheets in his hands as he pants roughly and loud as he stared up at Sebastian who thrust harder hitting his sweet spot making him cry out louder his body bucking up nearly jumping of the bed by the force of how good it was and he shuddered when Sebastian let out a long loud moan thrusting quickly and hard.

"God! Oh Lord I love you Sebastian!" Ciel yells at the top of his lungs his beautiful lyrical voice echoing a thousand times around the room and he moans louder and louder making Sebastian smile then he leaned down his hand going to the boys chin making him look at Sebastian and he kept thrusting hard as he leaned in kissing Ciel deeply his breathing uneven as he smiled wider.

"I love you too Ciel." He says almost softly against Ciel's lips in between his slight pants as he stared into Ciel's deep rich colored eyes and he smiled even more kissing the boy over and over again. With one last hard and deep thrust Ciel and Sebastian yelled out at their climax's loudly and it surprised him when his legs and body trembled softly as he moved on the next to Ciel who wrapped his arms around his waist smiling gloriously at Sebastian the tension in the mans body over the weeks had faded in one moment and Ciel's mind was quickly soothed over before he grinned immediately and wickedly climbing on top of Sebastian who raised a brow looking up at Ciel his cheeks turning back to their almost perfect paleness when Ciel grinned even wider.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes Ciel?"

"I. . . I don't think I've had exactly enough of you yet." Ciel says it softly like his voice hesitating once as he stared down into the demon's eyes who smiled wider waiting for the certain words from Ciel who grinned. "Sebastian I order you to make love to me until I've had enough."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian says his already hardening erection forming inside the boy as he grins wickedly back his eyes turning a slow bright pink watching Ciel's eyes do the same as Sebastian began rocking his hips softly against the boy the bed creaking just a bit as he smiles widely moving a hand up wrapping his big hand around the nape of the boys neck bringing him down fast smashing his lips against Ciel's hard feeling almost excited about the night that was ahead of them.


	12. Epilogue

Sitting in the study a man sat in the chair his head just a few inches above the back of it and he was hunched over a pale hand raking its way through his deep navy blue hair as his brow furrowed badly staring at the papers feeling no desire to even sign or do anything with the cursed papers. He sighed sitting back against his seat closing his eyes letting his head fall back and he rolls it around feeling it pop gently relieving some of his tension when he heard a group a tingling giggles. He smiled slowly sitting still and then he suddenly turned in his chair quickly which set of a chorus of shocked shrieks and laughter. The man moved down swooping the 4 children up into his big arms squeezing them all tightly as they giggled loudly wiggling in his arms gently looking up at him with a loving adoration in their eyes and it glowed in their adorably yet mischievous at the same time. He loved the children dearly and his booming loud laugh filled the room as the children laughed with him and he looked at them loving their adorable dimples and bright innocent smiles. He had been happy since the children came into his life and he loved them more than anything in his life and he could just sit and squeeze hug them all day long. He opened his mouth to talk to them when a soft musical voice broke through the room making the man smile widely.

"Ciel where are the children?" Sebastian says loudly his voice filling up the room and Ciel quickly hushed the children as they scampered off his lap quietly and under his desk and he smield seeing their little hands covering their mouths to hide their giggled when Ciel stood up in his tall 5'8 glory his face more defined, his hair longer and he was simply the most sexiest creature in all exist Sebastian swore he was going to do so many things to Ciel which made him grin looking at Ciel's similar smile.

"I simply don't know what you could mean Sebastian."

"Oh you don't know do you?"

"Nope I don't." Ciel crossed his arms over his wide chest smirking widely as Sebastian walked closer to the desk placing his white gloved hands on the desk leaning forward his face a mere few inches away from Ciel's who blushed furiously at the closeness of Sebastian. He went to say something when a giggle burst out from underneath his desk and Ciel felt his eyes widened his lips just centimeters from Sebastian's who grinned and turned walking over around the desk then bent down smiling and the cildren screamed with laughter bolting out from under the desk running around the office making Ciel laugh once again. If Ciel thought his life was complete with Sebastian then these children were what he had been missing in his life and filled this little void inside Ciel making his life perfect. Sebastian looked lovingly at the children moving back sitting up on the desk moving back so he was next to Ciel who tilted his head far to the side so it rested against Sebastian's gently. Alec was their eldest son only age 10, he had beautiful rippling black hair that curled ever so subtly at the nape of his neck and he had bright intelligent blue eyes that went right along with his clever yet bright smile that always brought out his sweet little dimples in his cheeks, Rylan was the second oldest at age 8, he had light blonde hair with deep set dark red eyes that shined when he was excited or feeling wicked, he had the cutest round cheeks and sweetest smile he was more timid than his brother but he was strong and that's what made him all the more precious to Ciel. Their daughter Autumn was a very beautiful little girl even though she was only 7 she was going to be the most beautiful girl any person could ever see, she had short auburn hair with bright yet dark sweet violet eyes that shone beautifully when she was happy, she had adorable dimples just like her brother Alec but she had the most adorable dusting of red freckles across her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose and her smile was more precious than the bright shine of diamonds or the sun, Adrianna was almost the same age as Autumn only she was 6 1/2, she had Ciel's deep blue black hair and his same gorgeous blue eyes that were softer and she smiled timidly and shyly but she was just as quick and smart as Sebastian her blue eyes missing nothing and her movements were just as sharp and precise as his, their third daughter Blair was just as beautiful and precious as her sisters she was only 4 but her coloring was simply beautiful with her long golden blonde hair that fell over her shoulders, she had Sebastian's red eyes however but they looked like beautiful red roses or poppies to Ciel but it made her all the more precious her blond lashes were very long making her red eyes stand out further but it was her smile that was beautiful, it was slow and easy her eyes taking in the world around her with nothing but awe and wonder at everything, they had just had twins however, named Mason and Gracie, both the twins were only about 4 months old but they both held Ciel's deep beautiful eyes that were always filled with wonder just like their older sister Blair.

They all ran off laughing loudly leaving Sebastian and Ciel alone in what felt like eternity when Sebastian turned his head ever so subtly towards Ciel grinning widely his heart thumping strangely against his chest as he stared into the beautiful blue eyes that had been imprinted into most of their children which filled him with more joy than he thought could ever be possible.

"You know Mey-rin. . . Tanaka. . . . Bard and Finny. . . . . Their all taking the children out today to give them some fresh air for being good this week. Maybe. . . . we could. . ." Sebastian says softly against Ciel's cheek making the other demon shiver gently looking at Sebastian then he grinned widely.

"Of course we could." He smiled kissing Sebastian sweetly and softly walking around pulling Sebastian up with him as they walked slowly to his room Sebastian's hand holding Ciel's tightly his fingers entwined with his and he fought the urge to swing his hand and hum like a little girl. Ciel knew what Sebastian was feeling and he held back a small giggle himself as he stared into Sebastian's happy face and he smiled more giving their hands a little swing making Sebastian look at him then smiled just as big as Ciel swinging their hands again until they were both swinging their hands together letting out loud intermingling laughs that were like music and when they got to Ciel's room Sebastian sat on on top of Ciel looking down at him admiring how older and how beautiful he was.

"I can't believe how much older and bigger you got so so fast its like it happened in the blink of an eye." Sebastian smiled a bit reverently and with a touch of nostalgia as Ciel stared at him then smiled ruefully himself staring at the beautiful man above him.

"Time goes by fast but as you told me I won't be getting any older than this will I? Physically I mean." Ciel asks looking at Sebastian who nodded gently, his voice was a little bit lighter and more higher than Sebastian's yet it was still deep as he smiled a bit more looking at Sebastian pulling him down kissing him deeply and with a feverish tinge to the kiss blushing and they both smiled as they peeled each others clothes off and Ciel just smiled broader hearing the shrieking laughter of all his children outside even his two cooing twin babies they were his and Sebastian was his, so long as he had all of them he was so happy and more content than he could ever be in his entire life.

_~Authors Note~_

_This is unfortunately the end of this story I tried to give it a good ending the best I could, I might even right a few more Black Butler stories if this one was good but I thank absolutely anyone who too the time to read this and like it as much as they have, thank you to everyone I appreciate everyone who read this_.


End file.
